Greystar
Greystar is a character who once was and will soon be again. Sound perplexing? Galactic scholars agree. Greystar is a the fusion of two Apostronauts (Blackstar and Whitestar), who were originally once together, but have since torn their bond apart. On occasion, they have fused back together and united as Greystar once more, though all unions inevitably end in disaster. Still, the cycle and chase for reunification continues as if nothing happened. Nothing said I couldn't have my ULTIMATE FANON CON CHARACTER CREATION CONTEST SUBMISSION be a fusion of two characters! Appearance Both Apostronauts are capable of altering their own size, though Whitestar is typically the much more diminutive of the two. Whitestar is frailer, thinner, and as his name would suggest, is coated in a shiny white flesh. Blackstar is the larger and typically much more threatening of the two, with a much more intimidating stance/posture. To contrast his soulmate, he is clad in vantablack flesh, which feels much more like armor or hardened carapace. Background Genesis Greystar came into being after the mating/fusing of two other Apostronauts (their "parents"). They were born as one being before shortly splitting off into two distinct identities, as is customary with Apostronaut reproduction. Their parents then abandoned them on a craggy, barren rock of a planet. Scholar's note: Apostronauts do not have concepts of incest or anything of the sort. Apostronauts are fully functional organisms on their own; however, they do rely upon their other half for reproduction and long-term survival. Before either of the two were mature and ready for unification and perhaps reproduction, Blackstar brought it upon himself to initiate the partnership. It ended disastrously and with the destruction of their "nest". After several more failed unification attempts, Whitestar fearfully split away and Blackstar followed in pursuit. The two chased each other through the universe, inspiring many species to lift their heads and watch or disrupting their technology. A number of unifications were initiated and attempted by Whitestar, though none of them lasted very long, and the chase continued. Earth Blackstar eventually knocked Whitestar down to Earth during the 1800's. Blackstar managed to corner Whitestar out in Siberia in the year 1907, which led to the explosion known to humans as the "Tunguska event". Blackstar was catapulted miles away to central Europe, where he was discovered by several humans. He promised them that he could lead them to a world known as "Thule" if they would help him locate his mate. After the conclusion of World War 2, Blackstar's whereabouts became unknown. He and Whitestar may or may not remain on Earth. Personality Greystar never exists long enough to have a personality. His components, on the other hand, do have personalities. In fact, their personalities differ so strongly that they are perhaps the reason that Whitestar is constantly anxious, nervous, and fearful. He is easy to frighten, hard to befriend, and very flighty. While afraid of many things, Whitestar's greatest fears seem to be of entrapment or claustrophobia. If given the "fight or flight" response, he will almost always choose flight. When the two do unite for a short amount of time, Whitestar is the one to split the union by forcefully tearing themselves out of the fusion. Blackstar is the more dominant and controlling of the duo, always with grand dreams and mechanisms to achieve unity once more. His extraordinary will and resolve know no bounds. Unfortunately for himself, he follows his "heart" more than he follows his head; he could be an excellent strategist if he were not compelled to drop everything and give chase at the first flickering image of Whitestar. No matter how many times the duo unite, Whitestar's fear of failure will tear the two apart, while Blackstar will always hold out for another successful unification. The two are unfortunately fated to repeat this cycle for the rest of eternity. Abilities Both Blackstar and Whitestar are capable of sustained flight, with both atmospheric and interstellar capabilities. Both can produce energy to a certain extent. This energy does not materialize well outside of a gravitational orbit. They are both invulnerable to traditional damage and harm. For example, neither gunshots, flames, nor swords could pierce their skin. However, they are still capable of being pushed back with traumatizing force/impact. The fusion and/or dissolution of Greystar into Whitestar/Blackstar creates a large sum of energy, potentially enough to rival a nuclear bomb. It is unknown whether variables can be manipulated to create a larger or smaller explosion of energy. Trivia *Greystar's concept is derived a binary star system, which if the name doesn't clue you in already, is a star system where there are two stars. **Their species name, Apostronaut, envokes not only Apollo, the Argonauts, and astronauts, but also apastron, which is the point at which the two stars in a binary system are the farthest away from each other that they can be while still being in orbit. *His two components are both musical references: **Whitestarr is a band formed for a rockumentary, and I honestly don't know much about them, aside from the fact that their guitarist (Beardo) went on to be the guitarist in one of my favorite bands (The Voidz). ***White Star is also the name of the ship company that owned the Titanic. **Blackstar was the name of David Bowie's last record (his swan song). **I don't think Greystar holds any meaning, you know, besides being the combination of black and white. *Greystar's two components represent the two sides of "manic depression" or bipolar personality disorder. One (Blackstar) is manic and the other (Whitestar) is depressive. *Greystar's "two organisms who hate each other, but are essentially still the same person, combining to mate" whole schtick is derived from the Cherubim from Homestuck. *Blackstar chasing one another throughout the universe intentionally parallels the white ring-holder chasing the black ring-holder in Homestuck. *Blackstar's personality was in part inspired by that of Heathcliff's from the novel Wuthering Heights. *This is Sol's third Fanon Con Character Creation Contest entry, after Lady Lethe and Traveler Blue. Out of all of them, this one probably relies on story/background the least thus far. Category:Characters Category:Sol Category:Aliens